Love Between Hate
by BlackMoonEmpress
Summary: Dilandau is a vampire and has met his match.This young girl with a heart so pure that he soon falls in love with, is the greatest enemy of all.In order for him to keep his reputation,he must kill this girl and reclaim his name as ruler of the underworld,b


I don't own any of the Escaflowne characters just the ones I've made up are mine….I'm pretty sure you can tell. Anyways, I hope you like this ficcie!!

Faintly, the sound of dripping water echoes through the empty corridors. A silent cry can be heard by the motionless bodies littering the floor carelessly. Blood stains the already darkened floor, as the lights flicker slightly barely lighting up the rooms and hallways. Moans and groans pierce the silent night creating the atmosphere of fear. The floors creak with caution as the light footsteps of the lost souls of this building creep through the halls of the last building they were ever in. 

A great sin occurred here upon the clueless men, women and children that inhabited this old building. It was a night of terror to remember, but this one moment, has been lost among the dead. Three long years have past as these souls linger here waiting for the chance to have revenge on the one who took their lives. They stay here in eternal torment knowing that their killer still runs freely as they are trapped here unable to do anything. But as time passes the spirits have grown stronger, growing a body of their own from all of their hatred. This new creature made from the spirits, are called vampires. The ultimate price of hate are these creatures. They represent the consequence when one contains that much hatred and is too stubborn to forgive the living. These monsters represent the feeling in which is immortal. Hate.

But hate, can be destroyed, especially by the kindest heart there is. Even though many have fallen to one particular vampire, his hatred towards the humans that made him the way he is now, will soon disappear by the love to another. Listen and listen well, it has been said that every 200 years, a human and vampire shall join and reign ruler of both worlds together. That time has come.

Walking tiredly, was a young women of 16 with pitch black knee length hair and violet eyes, with an armful of art supplies and artwork in hand. She was busy humming to herself to hear the footsteps of her follower. When she reached the alleyway that happened to be the short cut to her home, she felt a cold shiver engulf her, but she quickly shook it off. The alley was long and dark for that matter. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covered her mouth.

She tried to scream, but could not find her voice. The person behind her spoke into her ear.

"Little girls like you shouldn't wonder in dark alleys." this man was obviously drunk, she could tell by the smell and the way he talked. He was pretty big, probably about twice her size and in badly need of a shower. He turned her around so that she face him and shoved her against the wall. He head whipped back by his sudden movement. Once he let go of her mouth, he ripped off her jacket, and was about to pull off her long skirt, when she kneed him in the stomach. He bent over coughing giving her the chance to run away, but he quickly regained his posture and grabbed her arm. They both tripped and he landed on top of her. She screamed and thrashed like there was no tomorrow, until she was suddenly slapped by her attacker.

"Stop moving, of else I'll have to hurt you." he threatened, but she was too stubborn to obey. She screamed at the top of her lungs for help, but was soon muffled by his hand. He slapped her once more causing blood to trickle down the side of her mouth. She began to panic and continued thrashing once more.

Atop the highest building in the neighborhood, stood a young vampire that looked to be 18, but surely had been alive longer than that. It showed in his eyes. All the death and hate shone in his garnet eyes.

The wind ran through the silver locks of hair and caressed his skin. He stared off into the distance running the events of his past through his mind. All the things those stupid scientists did to him, well dead scientists for that matter. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the cry of help coming from the alley way three buildings away from him. Curiously, he jumped from building to building until he reached his destination. There in the alleyway was a young girl of about 16 with black hair, being attacked by a drunk man. But what caught his eye, was the color of her eyes. It was the strangest shade of violet he had ever seen. It was such a dark color, but held so much pain and forgiveness, which he hated. He jumped down from the building and began to approach the two. Should he leave and let it happen or take the blood from this girl and kill the man? Choosing was so easy, since one of the options included killing. He unsheathed his sword and walked over to them. The girl was bruised and was bleeding as well.

"It isn't nice to pick on little girls," Dilandau said chuckling. The man got up and turned around, but held her down with his foot.

"What do you want kid, don't you see that I'm busy?" he growled back spitting all over the place as he spoke. This obviously angered Dilandau because within a second the man was missing an arm. The man screamed in horror, but was muffled because he started choking on his own blood. He fell beside the horrified girl, dead. The girl covered her mouth in disgust as she sat and stared at that motionless body next to her. She moved away from the body and sat against the wall near her.

Dilandau watched in amusement at the girl's reaction. He stepped closer to her and squatted in front of her and put his hand under her chin and brought her face up, level with his own. She stared into his eyes, as if mesmerized. Once she looked into his garnet eyes, her own eyes seemed to soften a bit. Dilandau didn't know what came over him, but he seemed to be mesmerized by this girl. She was beautiful, yes, but she didn't seem afraid of him for some reason. 

Against his will, Dilandau slowly leaned in, slowly closing the distance between them. She in turn leaned in as well, closing her eyes in the process. Once their lips touched, he passionately kissed her. When they parted, Dilandau continued to kiss her cheek then down to her neck. When he was about to bite into her neck to draw the blood he wanted, she nuzzled her head into his shoulder, searching for comfort. She began to sob slightly, releasing the tears she held for so long. Dilandau stopped and let her cry into his sholder and hesitantly held her in his warm embrace. 

'What am I doing?!?' he thought. 'Why am I doing this and who does this girl think she is?!?' These thoughts were soon pushed aside as she began to stop. He felt her go limp against him in a peaceful sleep. Dilandau sat there with her in his arms confused, but soon picked her up and started walking towards his home. 


End file.
